The Mr. Men Show
The Mr. Men Show is the show premiered on Cartoon Network in the US, Milkshake Five in the UK, France 5 in France, ABC1 in Australia, and YTV in Canada List of Characters Mr. Men *Mr. Tickle *Mr. Happy *Mr. Nosy *Mr. Bump *Mr. Messy *Mr. Small *Mr. Nervous *Mr. Noisy *Mr. Lazy *Mr. Funny *Mr. Persnickety (Mr. Fussy in Season 2) *Mr. Bounce *Mr. Strong *Mr. Grumpy *Mr. Quiet *Mr. Tall *Mr. Rude *Mr. Scatterbrain *Mr. Stubborn *Mr. Metal ; fake (Guest) Little Miss *Little Miss Bossy *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Sunshine *Little Miss Helpful *Little Miss Magic *Little Miss Giggles *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Curious *Little Miss Scary *Little Miss Whoops *Little Miss Calamity (Season 1 Only!?) *Little Miss Daredevil NOTE: For adapting the books for the television, Mr. Quiet, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Nosy, Mr. Small, Mr. Strong, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Tall, Mr. Funny, Little Miss Bossy and Mr. Lazy have undergone re-imaginings. Character Accents The Mr. Men and Little Misses have new colors, shapes, and names. Episodes Season 1: 2008 Started on February 4 (US) and February 25 (UK) # Physical / Boo Boos # Farm / Movies # Science / Lake # Books / Beach # Boats / Mall # Flying / Hobbies # Dance / Inventions # Fair / Camping # Amusement Park / Trains # Paint / Fish # Adventure / Construction # Snow / Canned Goods # Jobs / Gardens # Collecting / Chores # Restaurants / Music # Full Moon / Night # Food / Bugs # Cooking / Rainy Day # Heatwave / Sleep # Yard Work / Parade # Superstore / Games # Hotel / Birthday # Car Wash / Wildlife # Dillydale Day / Cars # Sightseeing / The Dark # Circus / Ships Season 2: 2009 Started on September 8 (US) and September 7 (UK) #Driving / Picnics #Outer Space / Clean Teeth #Airport / Shoes #Arts and Crafts / Games Shows #Garages / Eyeglasses #Toys / Reptiles #Hats / Robots #Party / Up And Down #Dining Out / Gifts #Sun & Moon/Telephone #Seashore / Washing & Drying #Sneezes & Hiccups / Fruit #Radio / Supermarket #Skyscrapers / Cinema #Getting Around / Clocks #Post Office / Pets #Dance 2 / Trees #Libary / Pirates #Goo / Trains And Planes #Out To Sea / Next Door #Lunch / Machines #Faries & Gnomes / Home Improvement #Stories / Juggling #Car Dock / Cyborgs Voice Cast US Broadcast * Aaron Albertus - Mr. Bump, Mr. Quiet * Alicyn Packard - Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Whoops * Danny Katiana - Mr. Nervous, Mr. Nosy * Emilie-Clarie Barlow - Little Miss Curious * Godfrey - Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tall * Jeff Stewart - Mr. Tickle * Joseph J. Terry - Mr. Persnickety, Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain, Narrator * Katie Leigh - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful * Peter Rida Michail - Mr. Messy * Phil Lollar - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Small, Mr. Strong * Prudence Alcott - Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Magic * Reba West - Little Miss Giggles * Richard Epcar - Mr. Noisy * Sam Gold - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy * Sophie Roberts - Little Miss Bossy * Susan Balboni - Little Miss Scary UK Broadcast *Aline Mowat - Little Miss Calamity *Chris Jarvis - Mr. Tall *Imelda Staunton - Little Miss Bossy * Jo Wyatt - Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Sunshine * Joseph J. Terry - Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Keith Wickham - Mr. Small * Lewis MacLeod - Mr. Stubborn * Rob Rackstraw - Mr. Messy, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Pernickety, Mr. Tickle * Pui Fan Lee - Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Giggles * Simon Callow – Narrator * Simon Greenall - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Strong * Steven Kynman - Mr. Nosey * Teresa Gallagher - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Whoops * Tim Whitnall - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nervous Category:Cartoons